Vending apparatus of various types are known. These include coin and code operated food vending machines, automats, and the like. In these known vending systems, an item, for example, food or beverage, is selected by a user. Coin, currency, card or codes are used to account for the value of the delivered item. Typically, food items are delivered at room temperature or cooled. Systems also provide for warmed foods and beverages to be dispensed.
Standards related to maintaining food integrity in most food service applications are restricted to providing cold storage and or a clean working environment. While these are fundamental requirements apply to the entire food service industry, vendors who wish to comply with strict dietary laws or special dietary preferences, e.g., kosher laws, must additionally meet more stringent and different standards. Specifically, some rabbinical councils have historically had trouble providing inspection and assurances of koshrus (inspection to assure that the kosher dietary laws have been met) for venders of fast food from mobile carts. The problem with compliance to these standards, which includes supervision by approved and trained individuals, is that unlike fixed location restaurants that are under the supervision of religiously trained personnel, food service carts may be moved from one location to another or are too small to support the cost of a required supervisor to oversee that all food is prepared, served and maintained according to kosher laws, without substitution with unkosher or unapproved foods.
It is known to add alarm systems to vending machines, to provide an alert in cases of vandalism. In addition, coin boxes, bill changers and the like may be provided with locks and/or codes to prevent pilferage by unauthorized persons during maintenance and servicing. Typically, however, the food contents itself of the vending machine is not tightly guarded to prevent pilferage or tampering by those with a low authorization level for access to the device, and in fact, these devices are often intended to be supplied and internally serviced by persons with "casual" access to the system, and usually without a high level of security clearance, e.g., a restocking clerk with a key.
Known systems do not allow for security over the food and food handling systems, such as to ensure a freedom from unauthorized tampering and hygienic lapses. Therefore, in these known systems, a low level of access to the system allows direct contact with the foods or beverages and the associated portions of the device. Therefore, in these systems, the "authorized" user is also the normal user of the system, thus preventing a high degree of centralized control over use of the device.
The problems detailed above have to date made it impossible for some reputable organizations that certify supervision that kosher dietary laws are observed, to provide seals of approval for portable or small establishment food venders. The invention and systems detailed herein will solve these dilemmas and overcome problems that have caused some religious organizations to shy away from issuing a "hashgacha" or seals of approval that certifies that correct supervision is being provided. The primary solution that the invention provides is that it restricts access to all food and food preparation areas including those for supply and refill, except by authorized trained supervisory personnel and yet still allows serving personnel the ability to sell and serve food without direct access to these restricted areas.
Glove hoods are known devices for isolation of internal and external environments. Typically, these hoods are provided in the case of toxic or infectious material, on the one hand, and sterile or sensitive materials on the other, within the hood. Such systems are not regularly used for food preparation and distribution systems. These glove hoods may have air lock apertures to permit the insertion or extraction of materials into or out of the hood.
Turnstiles are a known mechanism for providing unidirectional movement of objects.